


grapes and medicine

by watergator



Series: dnp tour fics 2018 [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan hurts his foot whilst on the bus and phil is there to make him feel better





	grapes and medicine

He can hear the roar of the t-rex from behind the door, followed by a few laughs and chatter from the rest of the team that sit and watch arguably in Dan’s opinion, the best scene from Jurassic Park.  
  
But instead of being sat in there with them, squealing over Jeff Goldblum, he’s sat on the small bench by the kitchen area of the bus with his leg over Phil’s lap, who’s very attentively pressing against his ankle with a bag of big frozen pea’s that have been wrapped in layers of toilet paper.  
  
Phil looks up towards the sound from behind the closed door and accidently knocks Dan’s bare foot slightly, causing him to hiss out in pain,  
  
“Phil, that – that hurts.” Dan tells him with gritted teeth, pressing his knuckles into the doughy flesh of his thighs, looking down at his left foot where the ankle is swollen to about twice its usual size with a purple bruise crawling up from the toes to wrap around the hideous deformation that is his ankle.  
  
Phil yanks back quickly, before looking up at Dan with a pained expression,  
  
“Sorry, sorry.” He genuinely sounds sorry and he rests the ice back over his ankle gently, looking up to watch Dan’s face with a flicker of his eyes to make sure.  
  
The bus then makes a sudden sharp turn and Dan’s foot is once again knocked around and Dan lets out a yelp; he can hear someone in the back laugh along with the movie as he squeezes his eyes shut with the pain,  
  
“Holy shit.” He spits as goes to rub at his own shin as if to relieve some of the pain,  
  
“Dan, maybe we should see a doctor “ Phil says once the bus is moving on a more straightforward path, frowning down at Dan’s foot, but Dan shakes his head,  
  
“God, Phil – I’m not going to a hospital because I fell out of bed and bruised my foot.” Dan tells him but Phil can’t help but chew his bottom lip with worry,  
  
“Dan, what if it’s broken?” he stresses, moving the bag of peas to the other side of his ankles and Dan gives a little flinch at the coldness against his hot skin,  
  
“I don’t think it’s broken, Phil.” Dan huffs out a pained laugh and Phil isn’t convinced.  
  
The bus continues to sway and they two of them can still hear the movie behind them against the roll of the bus underneath them.   
  
“Sorry.” Dan speaks and Phil moves the peas again,  
  
“For what?”  
  
“You’re missing the movie.” Dan tells him, nodding to the door where there’s a few shrill excitable screams. Phil swallows and shakes his head,  
  
“Dan, I think I’ve see that movie a million times; and I can always watch it a million more.” Phil smiles fondly as he uses his free hand to rest upon Dan’s leg, fingertips brushing against the hair there.  
  
“That tickles.” Dan says, trying to sound annoyed but it comes out in a breathy laugh that sounds all kinds of fond. Instead he very gently pushes Phil’s arm away, causing Phil to laugh,  
  
“That’s no way to treat your nurse.” Phil shakes his head with a grin and Dan rolls his eyes, no mean intentions are evident from the smile he has plastered over his face,  
  
Phil continues to keep the bag of peas against his foot until he can feel the ice inside the bag melt and seep through the towels and onto his fingers in the form of ice cold water.   
  
“Is this cold enough for you?” Phil asks, sounding concerned again and Dan cranes his neck to get a better look at his foot, frowning slightly,  
  
“Does it look any better?”   
  
Phil nods, “Yeah, the swellings gone down a lot actually.” he feels the crushing feeling of worry in his chest begin to lift just so slightly,  
  
“Okay, maybe like ten more minutes then.” Dan tells him, leaning back down again so his head is against the arm rest.  
  
They sit in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the bus before Phil gives a loud burst of laughter, causing Dan to look up quickly,  
  
“What?” he asks,  
  
Phil laughs again, his eyes are crinkled as he smiles over at Dan, “I can’t believe you fell off your bunk because the driver scared you.”  
  
Dan’s eyes go wide and quickly glances at said driver who’s sat in his seat quietly driving, shushing Phil with a flap of his hands,  
  
“Phil, don’t make this any worse than it already it. Physical pain is bad enough, I don’t want the usual emotional pain added on too.” he whines and Phil lets out a giggle again,  
  
“Okay, sorry, sorry.” Phil smiles fondly, clearly not sorry at all and Dan just huffs, leaning back again, closing his eyes,  
  
“Are you really in pain though?” Phil asks sweetly and Dan gives a weird half not half shake of his head,  
  
“It’s like a dull ache now. Although my fucking toes are killing me, what the hell does that mean?” He sits up, with a frown, brows knitted together.  
  
Phil takes a look at Dan’s toes. He’s not particularly fond of feet; of course he’s had his fair share of Dan’s feet in his lifetime, only because they’re physically attached to his boyfriend, but right now he does care if he’s up close to Dan’s gross foot,  
  
“Yeah, they’re a little swollen. I bet you broke them or something.” Phil informs him, looking back up at him.  
  
Dan just raises an eyebrow, “And when did you become a doctor, hm?” he asks with a grin on his lips,  
  
“Dan, everyone breaks their toes and fingers all the time. It’s like, a common thing.” Phil lulls his head back,  
  
“Okay but when my toes fall off in the night I’m blaming you.” Dan tells him, rubbing the skin around his ankle again and Phil laughs, looking back at Dan again,  
  
“I thought you were the one who didn’t want to see a doctor?” he asks, setting the peas down by his side; they’re wet and not really doing anything anymore than making Phil’s finger wet and cold.  
  
“Well I’m hurt and delirious with pain; you’re supposed to be the hero who takes me anyways.” Dan jokes and Phil just pokes his cheek with a finger.  
  
“You’re so dramatic.”  
  
Dan gives a small gasp, “I’m the one with the broken toes here.”   
  
Phil rolls his eyes fondly, “Hm, and I wonder who’s fault that was, huh?”  
  
He leans in closer, but they can only get so far, Dan’s legs blocking Phil from really getting any nearer but they both seem comfortably close enough,  
  
“Whatever, Lester, just shut up and bring me grapes and spoon feed me my medicine.”  
  
Phil laughs over the sounds of another round of screams and laughter from the room behind them,  
  
“Yeah, you wish. Is this what the next two days off are gonna be like?”  
  
Dan nods, laughing, “Yep.”  
  
“Oh joy.” Phil says in a sarcastic tone, a fond smile still present on his face, “Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
